The Chemistry Department at Colorado State University is requesting funds to purchase a new 400 MHz NMR spectrometer that will replace our ten year old 300 NMR. The instrument will be managed within the Department's Central Instrumentation Facility (CIF). At the present time, we do the greatest portion of our NMR work on three heavily used instruments, one of which - the subject of this proposal - is well past its prime. This instrument is used for routine NMR studies in a walk-up mode. The new, 400 NMR is needed at this time to replace the aging and technically limited 300 NMR. It offers significantly better sensitivity, resolution and performance compared with the 300 NMR that it replaces. Indeed, the NMR performance is sufficiently good that we expect to do some kinds of NMR, e.g. C and fast 2D, on this new 400 NMR rather than on the more powerful 13 instruments in the CIF as we do at present. Finally, the actively shielded magnet provides for a much smaller overall system footprint and will allow us to make better use of valuable laboratory space. The 400 MHz NMR spectrometer requested provides analytical support to NIH funded projects that discover new synthetic strategies for producing pharmacologically important drug materials efficiently and in high purity. The instrument also supports NIH funded projects that discover new natural products that may be tomorrow's wonder drugs for some of the world's worst diseases including tuberculosis and leprosy. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]